This proposal describes plans to coordinate activities in the development of the clinical, research, and educational programs in aging among the departments of Medicine, Family Medicine, Neurology, and Psychiatry. To accomplish this, the Geriatic Center for Clinical Assessment, Research and Education (CARE), jointly supported by the CWRU School of Medicine, University Hospitals (UH), and the Cleveland VA Medical Center (VAMC), was organized in August, 1984, under the direction of Dr. Jerome Kowal. Goals were established for the Center to develop clinical programs at the two hospitals to coordinate delivery of care through links with community care providers. It will expand existing and develop new research and educational programs in aging through individual collaborations and program project grants with faculty from these departments and from Anatomy, Biology, Sociology, the School of Applied Social Science, the Frances Payne Bolton School of Nursing, and the CWRU Center for Aging and Health. Multidisciplinary fellowship programs providing choices of basic science and clinical activities will be offered. An overall objective is to strengthen interest in geriatrics and gerontology within the University and the community. Dr. Kowal is also director of the UH Division of Geriatric Medicine. Biomedical research initiatives will be developed in aging of the central nervous system, dementia, clinical pharmacology, endocrinology, and pulmonary diseases. Dr. Kowal will be working with involved departmental chairmen in the retraining of existing faculty and the recruitment of new clinical and research faculty in geriatrics. Dr. Kowal is internationally recognized for his basic biochemical studies on adrenocortical function. His administrative experience includes three years as Chief of the Medical Service and seven years as Chief of Staff at the Cleveland VA Medical Center and Associate Dean for Veterans' Affairs at this medical school. To prepare for this new role, Dr. Kowal recently spent six months at Visiting Professor of Medicine in the Multicampus Division of Geriatric Medicine at the UCLA School of Medicine. He has resigned his position of Chief of Staff and has redirected his research activities to studies of cellular aging. This award will permit Dr. Kowal to balance his time more appropriately between the VAMC and the UH in the pursuit of the activities and initiatives described in this proposal.